


Caveman Clint

by februarystars



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/februarystars/pseuds/februarystars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short scene that takes place some time after the film. Clint and Tony butt heads, Steve says nothing and Natasha remains the best. Implied Clint/Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caveman Clint

"So," Tony says, "you and the Black Widow?"

Getting no response, he continues, "She sure as hell knows how to wear spandex, if you know what I mean."

Clint is silent for a beat. He pushes back from the table and goes to stand in front of one of the floor to ceiling windows.

Tony deals the next round of cards. Steve looks desperate. The silence is thick and uncomfortable. Clint can't quite tell what Stark means by it all. He thinks he shouldn't be but most certainly is annoyed with the famous Iron Man. Tony likes to push buttons and should be ignored but Clint almost can't help himself.

"You don't get to talk about her like that. Not now, not ever," he says, teeth clenched. His voice is quiet but it's hard enough to stop Tony's hand mid-shuffle.

Clint turns around. Tony meets his eyes but looks as though he's not quite sure what to make of this change in demeanor.

"Let me guess, you're all protective caveman and you will kill me with your pinkie fingers if I do," Tony says sarcastically but with a trace of real anger in his voice.

"No," Clint says. "She deserves your gratitude and admiration. She's saved all our asses and will continue to do so with flawless efficiency because she's a professional and because she's one of us. And she'll never ask anything of you that she wouldn't expect to do in return. So, how about you show her a little respect?"

Tony has the grace to look a little embarrassed. Steve starts to say something about respecting women and how he respects women and how amazing Natasha is and how he would never disrespect her but he's interrupted when Clint leans close to Tony.

"Besides, I would be too busy picking up the itty-bitty pieces of your remains to kill you myself if you were to ever say something like that within her hearing," Clint says.

In response, Stark rolls his eyes.

Clint's anger deflates. Tony isn't a bad person. He certainly held his own in a fight. Clint just can't shake off his own fight with Natasha and the way she still looks at him. Sometimes, she seems to be searching for traces of the ice blue in his eyes. He suddenly feels stupid and tired. He has no quarrel with Tony. He should have ignored the jibe. From what Nat had told him, it would seem that even Banner hadn't let Stark get under his skin. He couldn't let himself be worse at keeping his temper than the Other Guy. He sighs.

"Come to think of it, if she could hear my protective caveman bullshit, she'd probably find several creative ways to hand me my own ass on a silver platter," he says with a crooked smile.

Tony laughs and the tension breaks.

In the shadows, Natasha smiles and slips back through the doorway. She steps forward again, this time making her entrance known.

"Clint?" she says with a smile and a crook of her head. "You ready?"

He bounds over and joins her in front of the elevator. He turns and bows a little to his teammates. "Gentlemen," he says, "good evening."

Natasha slides her hand into his and says in a voice meant only for his ears, "Come on, caveman, I want to get a coffee first."


End file.
